LetsNotDo This
by AlexisSix
Summary: Oneshot! Possible Twoshot!Warning:Rape & Physical Abuse! . Kevin-18 yrs.old and Edd-17 yrs.old
1. Why'd You Hurt Me?

Oneshotty(possibly Twoshotty) drabbley Slash. XDD.

Paring- Kevin x Edd

Warnings- Physical Abuse! Possible rape! I'm not sure if it happens or not. You'll have to read and see.

Slashy-Bad Kevin!-hits Kevin-

Kevin- oww why'd you do that?!-rubs spot-

Slashy- Because you raped your boyfriend!-hits again-

Kevin-mumbles- crazy bitch

Slashy- What did you call me?! Hope you enjoy the story folks!-chases Kevin-KEVIN!!

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak

(Double D's POV)

"Hey Double Dork come here for a minute" said Kevin. He was standing at his door at the moment. "Please wait a second Kevin, I will be there momentarily." "Nuh-uh now!" He practically growled out at me. I dropped everything I was holding and left Eddy to deal with this shenanigan himself. "Salutations Kev-unh!" No sooner than I started that sentence was I dragged into his house and shoved against the wall.

I understand that Kevin and I ARE infact lovers now, but I don't understand his need for me almost every other hour. "Are you ready?" He asked me, I sighed "Kevin, we've been over this im not ready to have sex with you and I'm not sure when I will be." "You've got to be ready; I've been waiting for you for over a month now Double D and I don't think I can wait anymore." "Kevin what do yo-"I was cut short by his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and I was so entranced by it I didn't feel him taking off my pants and underwear.

Of course I didn't notice they were gone until he was laying me down on his couch, when I felt the leather hit bare skin. I pulled back as I felt it and the need for oxygen. While we were regaining our breath was the time he decided to undress he lower half, keeping his eyes on me all the while though. Once my lungs were full of oxygen, I knew what was going on and tried to bolt for the door, but Kevin being the athlete that he is got to me before I could put my hand against the door knob.

"Kevin, why?" "Because Double D, you have something I want, but refuse to give to me. I figure if you don't wanna give it to me then I should just take it." Tears formed in my eyes and started to roll down my face at his words. He dragged me over to his couch-no seriously, he literally dragged me over- and layed me on my stomach. "now im sure this might hurt a little, but it'll go away after a while. I promise." I felt something push at my backside and I knew it was beginning, but I bit my lip and just waited for the pain to come.

I felt him thrust in me and screamed in pain. This hurt a lot more than I thought it would. It was my first time after all, but still. With my arms held against my head my only option really was to kick, and kick I did. "Stop trying to kick me Double D, that's not gonna make the pain go away any faster." With that he held my legs down with his and thrust into me hard, I could feel the blood oozing down my leg. Just like he said the pain did subside but I still felt hurt. I mean you would too if your boyfriend of almost to months was raping you on his parents couch. He started thrusting into me faster when he noticed my screams were becoming less frequent. After I wanna say 10 long and painful minutes, he finally released in me and pulled out. Both his semen and my blood were flowing down my leg. Kevin left the room and when he came back he had a towel and threw it at me. "Clean yourself up" I did as he said and cleaned off my legs, avoiding my buttocks (A/N: Ha! Buttocks, that's Double D alright.) For obvious reasons. I pulled back on my underwear and pants and started to leave when Kevin said "You don't tell anyone about this alright" I just simply nodded and left without a second glance.

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak

Oooooh my how angstish/romanticish. It was crazy and I might just be turning this into a two-shot tell me what you think. Review!! Review!! Review!!


	2. So You Told Them?

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters and I don't think I ever will

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters and I don't think I ever will, And even if I did little kids couldn't watch it anymore. ; Oh and I enjoy writing this one just as much as the first one. Once again the Preview piccy is not mine, It was borrowed and belongs to the wonderful 'YukikoTsukie' on Deviant Art :D rounds of applause XD

KevinandEddKevinandEddKevinandEddKevinandEddKevinandEddKevinandEdd

"Hey Double Dork! Come here for a second!" Kevin called out to me. ''Hold on just a second Kevin, I'm a little busy.'' This is the same way it happened before, I just hope that what happened before doesn't happen now because I don't think I can take that again. ''No! Over Here Now'' He barked at me. I don't think I could hear anything after that, except for the faint yell of Eddy's complaints, my heart was literally beating in my ears. Nervously I started to walk towards him ''Kevin, what do you want THIS time?'' He glared at me then and spoke " Nothing. I just want to talk to you. Just talk'' He stepped aside for me to walk in, which I did. Then he closed the door and…locked it? Over and Over in my mind I kept relaying what had happened that day and how painful it was to have him do that.

Flashback

"Kevin, why?"  
"Because Double D, you have something I want, but refuse to give to me. I figure if you don't wanna give it to me then I should just take it." Tears formed in my eyes and started to roll down my face at his words. He dragged me over to his couch,(A/N: This is no exaggeration. Kevin seriously DID drag him XD)and layed me on my stomach. "Now im sure this might hurt a little, but it'll go away after a while. I promise." I felt him push its way through my entrance and I knew it was beginning, but I bit my lip and just waited for the pain to come.  
I felt him thrust in me and screamed in pain.  
This hurt a lot more than I thought it would. It was my first time after all, but still. With my arms held against my head my only option really was to kick, and kick I did. "Stop trying to kick me Double D, that's not gonna make the pain go away any faster." With that he held my legs down with his and thrust into me hard, I could feel the blood oozing down my leg.

End Flashback

Those were such painful memories and it just makes me wonder what he's gonna do now. "Kevin...Why did you just lock the door?" "Because apparently Double D...You told them…about us, about everything, because you know what? They all fucking know Double D!" he yelled at me "Kevin...What are you talking about?" I whispered meekly at him. Then he threw me against the wall out of anger and pushed up against me "You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about! Now if you don't 'remember' who you told I do plan to make you remember."

KevinandEddKevinandEddKevinandEddKevinandEddKevinandEddKevinandEdd

Ooh I know it was short, but the cliffy was terrific! Wasn't It? ;; Please Review. All Comments are welcome even though some might not be liked purely because I do take Creative Criticism harshly even if you don't mean it that way. Hope Ya Like this Chappy! : XD


End file.
